Not So Identical
by LIzzy .the monster. O'Connor
Summary: Nobody noticed. Fred is the one they notice, so they think I'm just like him happy and carefree. I can't be like him when I'm scared of everything around me. Read the warnings and notes.
1. Prologue

**Author: **Lizzy "the monster" O'Connor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, that's J.K. Rowlings. I'm just borrowing for non-profitable reasons.

**Title:** Not So Identical

**Summary:** Nobody noticed. Fred is the one they notice, so they think I'm just like him; happy and carefree. I can't be like him when I'm scared of everything around me.

**Rating:** M

As in be careful if you're in here and under 13. This may shock and corrupt you. :) I don't care if you're underage and reading, just don't whine to me if you think it's disgusting.

**Pairings and Possible Pairings:** Fred/George, Marcus/George, Oliver/George (one of those maybe), Hermione/Krum, Bill/George (don't even ask lol), Harry/Ginny, Fred/Angelina etc. (I may add more as the story progresses)

**Warnings:**

1. The words "fuck, shit, damn, cunt, bloody, wanker, etc" will be used in this fanfiction. It doesn't have to be in THIS chapter, but it may show up. If you don't like it, LEAVE.

2. There will be slash. As in gay relationships, kissing, touching, poking, prodding, etc. Sexual or romantic relationships between two or more male characters. Again, don't like then leave. We'll both be better off.

3. Eventual twincest. As in twin + incest. Fred and George. It may or may not appear, but if you have any bad feelings against this than either try it or find something else to read. The incest in general may just POP out at you. Randomly, I might add.

Now this will be set in the time of the fourth movie. Fred and George are sixteen year old sixth years (nice..lol). Yes, when they have long hair. Just letting you know now.

And also, the Triwizard Tournament is not happening in my story. After the Quidditch Cup, it's different.

Let the fic BEGIN (and if I missed something in my warnings or such please don't hesitate to tell me what).

-

The Quidditch World Cup was a disaster. Death eaters left and right, avada kadavra here, crucio there. George was starting to think that when he'd lost Fred and Ginny that he'd gone to hell.

George wiped at the makeup covering his face, knowing that otherwise the tear tracks on his cheeks would be way too obvious, and when he found Fred he'd laugh at him. _If_ he found Fred. And Ginny, Ron, Dad, and Harry and Hermione of course but he really wanted to find Fred. He just wanted this to stop.

He ran faster through the crowds of people struggling to get away and back to their family, friends, whoever they'd been with. He was so scared. Suddenly he felt like he was being stabbed with a thousand knives and screamed, falling to the ground in pain. The cruciatus curse. Then it stopped and he panted on the ground, breathless from the attack. Luckily, he'd just been a random victim.

He got back to his feet and stumbled a few steps, still feeling like the air was knocked out of him, and took off running, desperate to find his siblings. But he figured Ron was okay, but then again..

"Fred! Ginny! Ron!! Somebody!" George yelled, unheard to even himself over the screams of others being tortured or cries of fear. He tripped over someone, looking at them he saw someone familiar. A girl from school. It was obvious she was dead from the blood running from her nose, her eyes, and her mouth.

Tears ran down his face in torrents and he got back to his feet, shaking. 'What if Fred is dead? Or Ginny? Or Dad?' he thought, looking around for any sign of his family. Nothing.

George fell to his knees in tears. "Somebody..." he sobbed, arms wrapped around himself, green and white makeup smudged all over his face and hands. 'What if they're all hurt...or dead.."he thought pessimistically, whimpering pitifully at the thought. "Noo, no, no.."he moaned, getting back to his feet and rubbing at his face with his shirt, noting that his pants were ripped from ankle to thigh. "I-I can't just give up and cry.."he muttered, looking around again. The unspoken thought being, 'What would Fred think of me if I did?"

He was alone now, he noticed. Everybody was gone and it was silent as the air around him. "Fred!! Ginny!!" he called while he had the chance, before everything became loud again. But he wondered when it had gone quite and everyone had disappeared. "Someone!!" he yelled, louder than before and making his voice hoarse. There was no way he'd be able to yell loud again. He coughed hard.

"CRUCIO!!!"

George screamed as the feeling of knives hit him again and fell back, head hitting the ground with a loud crack. "Stop!"he croaked, twisting in agony. His attacker cackled at his suffering and strung it along, longer and longer until George felt as if he would go completely insane from the pain. "P-Ple-ase.."he forced out. It kept on until he let out a bloodcurdling scream that could've made a deaf man flinch. It must have been five or ten minutes (but felt like years) and when the curse stopped, he curled up on himself, breathing shallowly.

"Nothing but a young Weasley...heheh, pity..he was breaking too fast."the death eater said, more to herself than anyone else before making a loud cracking noise as she disapparated who knows where. George sobbed. 'I need to stop..can't act like..like a wimp.."he thought, wiping at his mess of a face and sitting up. He winced at the dull ache left in his body and stared around the burning campgrounds. There was no one.

"George!" he heard Fred calling him in the distance. "F..F..." George tried to call back but found that his voice was too hoarse from screaming earlier. 'Noo!!! FRED!!!'he cried in his head, scrambling to his feet. "F...Fred!"he coughed and fell to his knees. 'Noo...Fred..I'm over here..'

"GEORGE!" George looked up again to see his twin running toward him and grinning. "Fred..."he gasped when Fred yanked him to his feet and hugged him tight. "Hey, where'd you disappear to, you prat?!" Fred hissed, pulling away and punching him in the arm hard. George moaned in pain and almost fell back to his knees, but pretended it hadn't hurt. He wanted to say that he'd gotten lost with a bunch of other people. He wanted to tell Fred that he was hurt. He wanted to tell him he was scared out of his bloody mind, but all that came out of his mouth was a shaky, "I-I don't know.."

Fred glared at him. "Fucking prat. C'mon then, let's go find the others. And don't worry, Ginny's home with Mum. I made sure of that!" Fred laughed but then started studying him carefully. "Oi, what happened to you, mate. You look like hell." George grinned sheepishly. "I..I tripped a lot. Sweat too."he said softly, starting to find the ground quite interesting. Fred took it. "Alright than. Scared me for a minute, Forge. Haha! Well, c'mon you cack-handed(1) chap!" George followed quietly. He would never tell Fred anything that happened. Ever.

---

1. Cack-handed: someone who is clumsy

This is just the prologue. Tis why it's short. No worries though, I usually try and make my chapters between 2000 and 3000 words. lol Well, review please. :)


	2. Agoraphobia

**Author: **Lizzy "the monster" O'Connor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, that's J.K. Rowlings. I'm just borrowing for non-profitable reasons. As well as this song "Agoraphobia" by Incubus.

**Title:** Not So Identical

**Summary:** Nobody noticed. Fred is the one they notice, so they think I'm just like him; happy and carefree. I can't be like him when I'm scared of everything around me.

**Rating:** M

As in be careful if you're in here and under 13. This may shock and corrupt you. :) I don't care if you're underage and reading, just don't whine to me if you think it's disgusting.

**Pairings and Possible Pairings:** Fred/George, Marcus/George, Oliver/George (one of those maybe), Hermione/Krum, Bill/George (don't even ask lol), Harry/Ginny, Fred/Angelina etc. (I may add more as the story progresses)

**Warnings:**

**1.** The words "fuck, shit, damn, cunt, bloody, wanker, etc" will be used in this fanfiction. It doesn't have to be in THIS chapter, but it may show up. If you don't like it, LEAVE.

**2.** There will be slash. As in gay relationships, kissing, touching, poking, prodding, etc. Sexual or romantic relationships between two or more male characters. Again, don't like then leave. We'll both be better off.

**3.** Eventual twincest. As in twin + incest. Fred and George. It may or may not appear, but if you have any bad feelings against this than either try it or find something else to read. The incest in general may just POP out at you. Randomly, I might add.

**Keiko Rose:** Why thank you, mate. :) I understand that. I'm sorry, I hope it goes away. :(

The songs I use for these chapters fit the chapter somehow. I'll let you find out how. This one's pretty obvious but I'm trying to make it not happen too fast.

Oh and when George's thoughts are underlined, they're a flashback.

oOoOo

Two people touching lips  
Hands on each other's hips  
Nothing else in the world but one another 

The 42nd floor  
On a distant shore  
I wonder how we strayed so far from this

Remember when we were  
Just flesh and bone. You sir,  
May have forgotten how good your world could be

So, put down your hollow tips  
And kiss your lovers lips  
And know that fate is what you make of it

Please end this  
Before it ends us

I wanna stay inside  
I wanna stay inside for good  
I wanna stay inside  
For good

I read the news today  
And everything they say  
Just makes me want to stay inside

And a better part of me knows  
That waiting in the throes  
Is all on par with reading with my eyes closed

"What Can I do?", You say  
It's just another day  
In the life of Apes with ego trips

Put down your hollow tips  
And kiss your lover's lips  
And know that fate is what we make of it

Please end this  
Before it ends us

I wanna stay inside  
I wanna stay inside for good  
I wanna stay inside  
For good

I'm gonna stay inside  
I'm gonna stay inside for good  
I'm gonna stay inside  
For Good

I wanna stay inside  
I wanna stay inside for good  
I wanna stay inside  
Don't want to stay inside for good

Chapter 2: Agoraphobia

George chewed on his piece of chicken, not really eating much of it, glaring jealously over at Fred who was flirting with Angelina.

_Lucky son of a bitch. _

He turned back to his plate to find most of his food still there and shrugged mentally. "Who cares.."he muttered, standing to his feet and leaving his plate as he left the big room. He walked aimlessly through the corridors, though knowing exactly where he was going due to years of sneaking around the large castle, and finally stopped when he got to the doors. For some reason he just wanted to be out. Somewhere.

He opened the doors and walked out onto the dark grounds, clouds blocking out the moon. He went down to the lake, with the giant squid, and sat a few feet away from it. Then he looked around. There was nobody, it was all open. George felt his heart start to race a bit and he started to stand, only to find he was completely terrified. But he had no idea why. Sure he'd always been claustrophobic and that almost always mucked up Fred and his ideas but...he wasn't scared of being in large areas.

_Bloody hell, I need to calm down. _

He started hypervenilating and stood to his feet, falling shakily part way into the lake. He coughed.

_Oh god! I can't breathe! Shitshitshit!!! I'm going to die!  
_

Then he felt a large hand grab him and pull him up. "Ye alrigh' there-em...which one are yeh?" George wheezed in response. "Ye can tell me inside." Hagrid picked him up and put him on his back, walking toward his small house. George held on to him tight, trying to breathe but getting more scared because he couldn't.

Finally he felt himself dropped in a chair and a paper bag handed to him. "Breathe init."he heard Hagrid say. It sounded far away and a bit hazy. He took it and Hagrid put over his nose and mouth. "Breathe."he instructed, feeling a big hand rub at his back. He did so, over and over until he could finally see and hear more clearly. But he was still having trouble breathing. "T-T...thanks..."George wheezed, laying a hand on his chest over his racing heart and curling up in the chair.

_I'm inside..it's okay now. It's okay now...It's okay.._

"Hey!" he looked up to Hagrid staring down at him curiously. "Sorry...I-I'm George.."he answered softly, staring back down at the floor where Fang laid, panting and staring at him just as curiously as Hagrid. "Thank ye, I was wonderin' if I'd hafta take ye to Madam Pomfrey fer a minute. Jes, what happened to ye? Tea?"Hagrid asked him, grabbing a kettle and pouring a cup whether George wanted one or not. "Thanks Hagrid. I don't know..."George muttered, taking a sip of the warm liquid and shivering at the feeling of it going down his throat and stomach.

Then he noticed that his clothes were wet and jumped from the chair, nearly falling from dizziness. Hagrid grabbed him and sat him back in the chair. "Hey! If I put yeh there than it's okay, so sit. Yeh need to start breathin' right' and you'll be able to stand in a lil' while."Hagrid scolded him, laughing afterwards though. George noticed he'd spilled most of his tea on himself, leaving a burning hot trail on his chest and leg. "Ow.."he whimpered, rubbing his fingers roughly along the tea down his leg.

"Hey, quit tha', George. Can yeh tell me anythin'? Like why yeh fell into the lake?"Hagrid asked, throwing a few heavy blankets over the sixteen year old and taking his cup to refill it. "I-I...I couldn't breathe. I got dizzy and fell."George said softly, taking as deep a breath as he could, treasuring it. "Well it's a good thing I was out ther' or yeh migh' of drowned or died from fear. Yeh were havin' a panic attack."

George nodded and pulled the blankets up to his neck, trying to bring himself as close to the warmth as he could. "Well, let me know when yeh wanna go back. I'll bring yeh, okay?"Hagrid smiled down at him and got up. George stood with him, taking deep breath and closing his eyes. When he opened them he was still seeing colors but he could walk. "I need to go back or I'll get in trouble. I'll go myself, I'm okay now. It was a spider, I'm as scared of them as Ronniekins."George grinned up at the half giant and went to the door. "Well bye, George. G'nigh'."Hagrid called after him as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Good night, Hagrid." And shut the door.

-

He ran as fast as he could through the open grounds.

_Faster! Faster! Faster!!_

George closed his eyes tight.

_Almost there, just keep going! Keep going!! _

"George! Where are you going so fast, mate?!" A hand grabbed his shirt and yanked him back. He hit the ground with a smack.

_George screamed as the feeling of knives hit him again and fell back, head hitting the ground with a loud crack._

He couldn't breathe again.

_Nonono! Not again!_

"George? What the fuck?! Breathe you idiot! In! Out!!" Someone smacked him in the back. He coughed and opened his eyes, wheezing. He was sitting up on the ground, straight as he could. Somebody put a spell on him to open his lungs. He looked up to see Fred and Lee staring down at him. "What the fuck, mate?! You scared the shit out of us!!" Fred screamed at him, a grip on his arm strong as steel.

"Sorry, I thought you and Lee were in the dorm.."George muttered, knowing that there was no way they'd have been in their dorm ANY time before 6am. "Sure you did. Now what was that all about?"Lee laughed from behind George, still tapping his back with his hand, but gentler. Fred and him stared down at him expectantly. "I just went for a run. Too long though, no breathing."George stuck his tongue out at his twin, shakily getting to his knees. "And the next question is: _why_ were you running?"Fred snorted, pulling his twin to his feet. George stumbled and squeazed his eyes shut.

_If I don't look around I'll be okay...I can't panic in front of Fred and Lee. I can't. I have to stay calm. _

"Helloooooo?! GEORGE!! Snap out of it!"Fred yelled, smacking him in the back, almost knocking him back on the ground. "Fred, knock it off. He already looks like shit, you don't need to make it worse."Lee stated, pushing the them both back towards the castle. George made the mistake of opening his eyes (to make sure they weren't pushing him into a pole or something), seeing about a hundred feet of land between him and the large building. He took a deep breath and started running.

"Hey!"

"George! Wait up!"

He didn't stop until he was inside, falling to the floor and wheezing, heart racing. The door opened and the other two stumbled in. "Damn you're fast, George."Lee groaned, falling flat to the round once he got in. "Why the bloody rush??"Fred snapped, following Lee to the ground and pushing the large door shut with his feet. "Sorry, I was...cold."George finished blankly, grinning at the other two. Fred rolled his eyes. "Well bloody hell, I would be too! But one: It's SUMMER. But damn you're sweaty! Are you sure you didn't fall in a lake or something?? Fuck!"Fred cursed, rubbing the sopping wet material of George's shirt and frowning. George gave him a sheepish grin. "Might've."he mumbled, pulling away from Fred's probing fingers and into the wall.

"Ow." Fred laughed. "Nice George, walking into walls now? Think you're a ghost, do you?"he grabbed George's sleeve and proceeded to pull him towards the stairwell to the Gryffindor common room. George squeaked as Lee grabbed him too.

"Come on! Let's get you cleaned up."

"Yeah, you smell like Ron."

"Hey!"George growled, skidding slightly on the floor as his twin and their friend pulled him along. "C'mon Georgie, you need to change."Fred said, quietly since they were passing Filch's office and took off his robes, throwing them over George's shivering body. "Quit spazzing."

George nodded silently and followed them up to their dorm.

---

A: The worst cliffhanger ever. Oi. lol Not a great chapter but I'm working on it, mates. So REVIEW.


End file.
